Confessions
by Hatter106
Summary: Johnny Blaze has finally come to terms with the curse of the Ghost Rider. This is a summation of the origins of Ghost Rider to begin a new story arc.


_I see this as a summation of the Ghost Rider's origin story. If it were to be a comic, this would be a #0 issue. _

(Large, street view of Cathedral with lights on. Time is around 8:00PM. Silhouette of a figure walking in the front door. Motorcycle parked on street.)

(Interior view of sanctuary from back. Typical cathedral decorations [candles, pews, well lit alter, huge crucifix at front. There are a few people sitting in the pews in private prayer. Silhouette is walking towards the confessional)

(Interior view of confessional with close up of Johnny Blaze sitting down)

(Johnny) "I'm not sure how to start this"

(Priest) "That's fine my son. How long has it been since your last confession?"

(Interior of confessional with close up of priest)

(Johnny) "I'm not catholic."

(Priest) }Well, confession is heard no matter the denomination."

(Close up of Johnny, This narrative will alternate between voice bubbles and block text)

"My name is Johnny Blaze. I was once known as a motorcycle stuntman for a traveling circus. My mother left my father and I early on, so the circus is all I knew as a child."

(Panel of his father and Crash in their motorcycle suits, performing stunts.)

"My father was a stuntman and had his own show with his partner, Crash Simpson. They were great. "

(Panel of Johnny as a child watching the show)

"I remember watching as a child and being amazed by the tricks they did. I knew early on what I wanted to do with my life. "

(Panel of various happy family scenes)

"The family was a good life and provided more stability than what most people would think. My dad and I were close to the Simpsons. "

(Panel of his dad's bike laying on ground, crashed and on fire.)

"Not everything was destined to be happy, though. My father died trying to perform an insane stunt. "

(Panel of little Johnny as funeral, with Crash and the family behind him)

"I was devastated. Crash took me in and raised me as one of his own, no small tasks since he already had a son and daughter."

(Panel of various scenes of Johnny and Crash performing)

"As I got older, Crash began to teach me motorcycle stunts. As time passed I became his partner and the show was a huge success."

(Panel of close of view of Roxanne)

"The years went by and I fell in love with his daughter, Roxanne. Everything was falling into place and life was great."

(Panel of Johnny bent on one knee, preposing)

"I asked Roxanne to marry me and she accepted before I finished the sentence. We planned a big dinner to tell the family."

(Panel of family gathered around dinner table. Crash speaking, looking very solemn)

"Unfortunately, Crash had some news of his own. Before we could share our news, he informed the family he was diagnosed with cancer. I don't remember much of the medical words he used, but I do remember terminal. This man, who raised me as his own son, by soon to be father-in-law was being ripped away from us."

(Panel of family crying, Johnny holding Roxanne)

"Roxanne was inconsolable."

(Panel of Johnny in the motorcycle tent looking at pictures of him and Crash)

"Later that night, I was approached by a man."

(Panel of Johnny in tent but a view of the open tent door. Standing there is a tall, skinny man)

"He said he knew all the details of Crash's condition and could cure him…for a price. The guy sounded like a kook because he was talking about selling souls and instant recoveries."

(Panel of close of contract with Johnny signing)

"Being out of options, I signed a contract promising my soul for Crash to be completely cured of his cancer."

(Panel of Johnny and Crash talking in the motorcycle tent)

"The next morning, as we were preparing for the show, Crash told me he had a special stunt he was working on and wanted to perform today. Little did we know the stranger had cured Crash of his cancer."

(Panel of Crash jumping a large space)

"I also had no idea Crash intended to die while performing the stunt. Crash had secured a healthy life insurance policy years ago that paid an extra amount should he die will working."

(Panel of crashed motorcycle, similar to the panel used for Johnny's dad)

"He gave his life that day to provide more for his family."

(Panel of Johnny and stranger talking. Johnny is yelling.)

"After the funeral, the stranger appeared again saying it was time to give my soul. I tried to argue with him over the details, but the contract didn't say anything about keeping Crash alive through any other method other than curing cancer."

(Panel of stranger with faintly drawn horns on head)

"The stranger…well I guess I should just call him what he is….the devil, said he admired by motorcycle skills and was going to turn me into the Ghost Rider. "

(Panel of devil and Johnny. His hand is on Johnny's head as mist is surrounding them.)

"He bonded a spirit to me. I would later find out this spirit was a former angel, tricked by the devil centuries ago. By bonding us together, the spirit of vengeance now had human form."

(Panel of GR on his knees as if exhausted, with the devil standing behind him)

"The devil told me the Ghost Rider's purpose is to capture any soul or demon who escaped hell. As you probably know father, it all comes down in the end to how many souls are in hell and heaven when the end day comes."

(Several panels spanning this narrative depicting past fights from the various comic books.)

"So for years, I was charged with capturing demons and lost souls only to return them to hell. I viewed the Ghost Rider as a curse because I had little control over when I would change. My life with Roxanne was over. She was constantly used by the devil and other demons to manipulate me. I looked for ways to end this curse, but the deal was ironclad. As the years went on, I tried to reconcile my fate and use it to help others. Even teamed up with a few superheroes at times, trying to convince myself life would be OK."

(Panel of devil standing next to several criminals, discussing)

"The devil didn't like this plan and eventually arranged to kill me, thus damning my soul to hell forever."

(Panel of devil, Johnny, and some heavenly form)

"Problem is, when I sold my soul, I didn't do it for selfish reasons. Every deal the devil made up to this point involved some poor fool selling his soul in order to obtain power, wealth, revenge, or some other self-important need. Because my deal was done to save Crash, heaven wouldn't let the devil keep my soul in hell."

(Panel of Johnny turning towards heavenly form but being denied)

"Not that I suddenly had heavenly backers, because I couldn't stay in heaven since I did technically give my soul away. "

(Panel of Johnny with demons on one side and angels on the other, both about to fight)

"So there I was, stuck between two worlds. I spent the next several years desperately trying to rid myself of the curse by making any deal I could. "

(Several panels of past fights)

"Father, I have fought demons, angels, maniacs, hellspawn, zealots, and common thugs all in an attempt to rid myself of this curse. "

(Panel of Danny Ketch)

"Even found out I had a brother, who was also cursed with a similar spirit of vengenance."

(Panel of the fight between both Ghost Riders)

"Our reunions have not always gone well."

(Panel of Johnny and Adam talking)

"And then finally, I was approached by Adam. He said he could end it all and make me free of the Ghost Rider once and for all. Of course I agreed without considering the consequences. "

(Panel of Adam transferring spirit into new host)

"Adam then transferred the spirit into some poor girl. You see, there is always going to be a Ghost Rider just how there has been one for centuries."

(Panel of various Ghost Riders throughout the years, all looking tortured)

"The curse effects others differently, generally resulting in madness and lunacy. Apparently, I'm special as the curse never did that to me. Might have something to do with the deal. "

(Panel of Johnny riding out on his bike)

"Tricked again, I set out to right the situation. I was able to take back the curse. Now, I know I will always be the Ghost Rider, and I do mean always. A side-effect of the curse is Ghost Rider's ability to heal himself, and in turn, me."

(Panels of Ghost Rider just being a badass and fighting various people)

"Now, I go and capture the damned, those who wish to harm others. The Ghost Rider allows me to see the sin in everyone, but I only seek vengeance towards those that prey on the innocent."

(Interior of confessional. Looking at priest)

(Johnny) "I have killed a lot of evil men over the years."

(Interior of confessional. Looking at Johnny Blaze.)

(Priest) "My son, you do the Lord's work. Imagine how many people you have saved, how many innocents remain alive because of your work. While your initial sin of selling your soul is damnable, you have done far greater things since. There is no sin for you to confess."

(Interior of confessional. Close up of priest he looks confused.)

(Johnny) "You misinterpret my intention."

(Close up of priest, still confused)

(Johnny) "I'm not here to talk about my sins." {text is turning black into Ghost Rider's speak]

(Confessional. Image of Ghost Rider's hands breaking through barrier and grabbing priest)

"I'm here because of your sins!"

(Side view of Ghost Rider staring at priest. His hands are on the priest's neck)

(GR) "I'm here because of all the sins you have committed while under the guise of a holy man."

(Large panel of priest's face surrounded in flames. He looks horrified. All around are images of his sins. GR's words saying all this…)

The money you have stolen from your congregation…

The confessions you have sold to others…..

The criminals you have publicly supported into office…..

The poison you have helped produce and then sold to the neighborhood…

The nuns you have raped…

(Large panel of the priest's face, looking tortured and terrified. Some smoke and flames slowly appearing around his neck and eyes.)

(GR) "And what you did to the children!"

(View of sanctuary. Screams coming from confessional. Some parishioners look scared, others are running away).

(Interior of confessional. Side view of Ghost Rider and Priest. GR still has a hold of the priest. The priest is now on fire and face is melting.)

(GR) "Your soul is stained with the blood of innocents!"

(View of sanctuary. GR is walking out of confessional. There are still screams coming from inside. The confessional appears to be on fire.)

(View of GR from floor with view of crucifix in background. GR is looking straight ahead, but it is apparent he is talking to the crucifix.)

(GR) "You're welcome."

(View from inside sanctuary, looking out of front door. GR has his back to us and the hellbike is in view)


End file.
